


The First Time

by Chocoboy_James



Category: FFXIV
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Deep Throating, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Scratching, Smut, Teasing, idk where this came from but dayu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoboy_James/pseuds/Chocoboy_James
Summary: My submission for the January 2021 Top Trope Challenge!The Crystal Braves are arriving in Gridania in search of the Ivy. Having miscalculated the amount of days it takes to get there, Captain Ilberd takes up the suggestion from one of his privates, James Fidelis, to take a night's rest in the Roost.This leads to him sharing a room, but not a room alone, with James.An unexpected twist happens as both give in to a sudden desire.
Relationships: Ilberd Feare/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Bookclub Top Trope Challenge (January 2021)





	The First Time

A gentle ray of sunshine struck past James’ face as he was walking over one of the many paths of the Black Shroud. For a moment he felt the warm and calm feeling of home. Closing his eyes he stopped in his tracks, the young private took a deep breath, his whole body filled with a comforting feeling of tranquility and peace. A short moment after he heard the Captain sigh.  
“Come now, Fidelis. We do not have the time for these pleasures.” 

James’ eyes opened and glanced over to the man dressed in whites and blues. He could see that Ilberd was annoyed. The blonde figured it must be because they are close to catching the Ivy. The Captain did mention he wanted to see the job finish as soon as possible.  
They finally had gotten a lead. The Ivy had been none other than the Flame Marshal herself, Eline Roaille. 

James had mentioned to the Captain that he had known of Roaille a couple of weeks before the Calamity, when he was still serving the Flames. It didn’t seem to matter to the Highlander, however. For he shrugged it off and continued walking.  
So much for having a conversation along the way, James had thought, but rolled his eyes and marched behind the man alongside his other companions. The whole trip the man had been tense and avoiding most of the stories James tried to tell him. 

James assumed he understood the man’s feelings, it was their first big mission ever since they were assigned as Crystal Braves. It most certainly would be unwise to screw this up. However the more he thought about what could go on in the Captain’s head, the more he figured it would not be wise to do so. There’s a reason he was their Captain and his behaviour must mimic his dedication to catch this ‘treacherous witch,’ as Ilberd often would name her by. 

He himself however, felt awfully nervous about this whole mission. This small quiet moment made him forget about this pressure, if only for a second. But as he stared at the captain for a mere moment and looked at his cross expression, the young Brave couldn’t help but blush up and look away in shame.  
“Yes, Captain.” James mumbled back, and let the comfy feelings of the Shroud go as he focussed back on the mission ahead. 

It didn’t take long for James to smile again, as he finally began to recognize the road ahead. Once more the calm atmosphere of the Shroud rushed through his body. This time he tried to take it in without interrupting their walk. Maybe this feeling of comfort was just a reaction to him being homesick, for he could even hear distant cries of chocobos over at the Bentbranch Meadows, the place where he was trained to become a chocobo caretaker.  
Then why in the blazes am I here? James made a soft sigh as he tried to push this feeling away. 

He often thought about it, how he would love to return home, but he had his duties to attend to now. A new binding oath to the Crystal Braves and the Scions. The young man most certainly won’t be making a difference shoveling up chocobo dung every day. How else would he get stronger to eventually later on help free Ala Mhigo?

“We’ve arrived.” Captain Ilberd raised his eyebrows as he looked up to the Blue Badger gate. His eyes looked over to the sky that was turning dark already.  
“And a day early at that.” it was but a mere mumble to himself as he began to ponder what their next step would be.  
It didn’t take long to come up with a solution for the obvious answer was right in front of them.  
“It seems we will have to spend the night in Gridania, my fellow men.” 

The Captain turned himself towards his unit and tried to make a smile. In reality he was fuming, he would have rather gone to this place and capture the Ivy immediately than to waste his time sleeping another night. They were so close.  
His green eyes stopped at James, who was smiling widely at this proposal. The young Brave had been tugging at the Captain’s sleeve for almost the whole trip. Always yapping on about how beautiful Gridania is, and how he knows the ins and outs. The rest of his comrades were always replying and showing interests, stories about their own homes and other fellow camaraderie talk. Maybe now the lad can be of actual use. And as if on queue the private opened his mouth to talk. 

“The Roost should have a few rooms available,” James made a nod, showing his determination. “We can spend the night there, and continue our search in the early mornings!”  
Once more his fellow Braves reacted with enthusiasm and even the Captain was slightly impressed by his proposal. Even when he knew Gridania himself as well, thanks to his prior adventuring days, he was happy that he could see James was growing out to become a fine young lad after all. 

“An excellent suggestion.” Ilberd once more tried to force a smile upon him, yet felt awfully conflicted once he saw the sparkling hazel eyes look back up to him. “We shall see if we can take up a few rooms.”

Once they entered Gridania, James really began to feel homesick. The cosy atmosphere at night, the lamps around the paths with their dim but warm light and the fireflies scattering around the lake to the left of them. Making their way to the Carline Canopy, James noticed Ilberd was already looking around frantically for a sign for the Ivy. The young private raised his eyebrow as he noticed this, the man did confirm she would not have her meeting until tomorrow. Does he expect her to be here this night already as well?

Making their way inside the giant wooden structure, some of the Braves made a sigh of relief as they saw tables with wooden chairs next to them and already took a seat to rest their tired legs. The Captain however, went straight over towards Antoinaut, the inkeep of the Roost. 

James made his way to his fellow Braves and leaned against the table they were sitting at.  
“Would you look at that!” Yihsih gasped. Her tail and ears sprung up by the sight of the Windows that were sparkling like diamonds by the light of the full moon already up in the sky. James smiled proudly, knowing that the rest of this unit enjoyed his hometown. He himself looked over towards the famed Mother Miounne, who was speaking to a couple of adventurers, probably assigning them their new quest. 

“My comrades, I have arranged a few rooms.” Ilberd came back with three keys in his hand. "We have three rooms for two so I suggest you make pairs.”  
The man put the keys on the table. A few of the others already made a grasp at it, but the Captain withheld their hands. “But first we eat.”  
“Aye, Captain.”

The companions ordered a few drinks and snacks, even James ordered a nice grape juice to refresh his spirit. The food was ever so delicious, only one of the Braves was complaining about the lack of flesh in his greens. It made James chuckle, for it was how he himself grew up with. To see an outsider struggle with their diet was amusing at best. Ilberd however seemed calm and quietly enjoyed his tea. 

Once the plates had emptied and their bellies full, the Captain dismissed them to their rooms.  
In a flash two Braves at the table grabbed the keys and rushed over towards their rooms, the other two followed, in fear they might miss out on even getting a room. Soon all that was heard from the hallway were chuckles and laughter, leaving a baffled James and an amazed Ilberd behind. 

“Oh.” the Midlander felt his heart sink knowing he had to share a room with the Captain of all people.  
“Well then, it seems it is you and me, Fidelis.” the man looked over towards the Brave who was now completely red in the face.  
“Y-yes Captain.” the boy stammered and they both made their way to their assigned room.

James was looking down towards the floor in shame the whole way they walked towards the door of their assigned room. He could not speak a word. Why, of all people, did he need to share a room with his captain? The man he has this foolish crush on?  
As they arrived at the door, Ilberd unlocked it and went inside the room. The lights turned on and James could hear a swear coming from the Captain.  
“Thal’s Balls.” 

Wanting to know what was amiss, the young Brave followed suit and his eyes widened. In the room was a singular bed, for two people, yes, but judging by the reaction of the Captain, not something he had requested.  
Silently, James looked up towards the man, trying to make a funny smile, but he knew deep inside that it was troubling for him as well.  
“Follow me, Fidelis, maybe we can arrange another room.” 

Ilberd locked the door again as they both got out and they made the awkward walk back towards Antoinaut. There James went back to lean at the table, and instead of taking in the scenery, he looked over to Ilberd who was clearly arguing with the poor inkeep.  
“This is the last room available, I am sorry!” he could hear the Elezen say with desperation in his voice. James looked down and felt his sweat break out. Why did this of all things have to happen to him of all the people?  
“Fine, we shall see to a solution ourselves,” James could hear his Captain hiss. “Have a lovely evening.”  
With stomping feet, the Highlander went back towards their room without even beckoning James over to follow him.  
A soft sigh escaped from James and grabbing all his courage, he followed the Highlander. 

“I assume it was unsuccessful?”  
Ilberd scoffed back, not amused at all how James tried to make light of the situation. Opening the door, they both got inside once more.  
“Not even a bloody couch.” Ilberd mumbled, and looked over to the young private who hesitantly joined to stand next to him. “What say you, Fidelis?” 

James felt his cheeks burn up as he was asked this. One of his feet began to shuffle shyly and he made a silent wish that he could just skip this night and wind forward to the morning.  
“I have no clue, Captain.”  
It was barely audible, but Ilberd caught on to it nonetheless. “There is but one solution, I’m afraid.”  
They both stared at the two person bed. It was Ilberd who made the first steps towards it and claimed a side.

He got rid of his sword, Lionshead and put it next to the nightstand.  
With a sigh, Ilberd plopped down on the bed and took off his boots, followed by his socks. James just stood there, wiggling his toes in his own boots as he saw the silk tanned feet of his Captain resting on the wooden floor. If the man would undress any further, he wouldn't know how he would react. 

So instead of standing there for Ilberd to notice his longing mood, he took big steps towards the other side of the bed.  
Carefully James placed his lance on the floor and sat down in a way that he barely touched the bed and could slip off any moment

With their backs to each other and no word spoken, James could hear by the sounds of the belts from Ilberd’s uniform that the clothes were being removed one by one. With trembling hands, James got rid of his hat and put it on the nightstand on his side. Just the mere thought that his captain was probably half naked behind him… no these thoughts should not overwhelm him. 

In the meantime Ilberd looked up and noticed there was a mirror right in front of him. The man inspected himself and discovered that he looked awfully tired and stressed out from the whole ordeal earlier and rubbed his temples for a second. When he looked up once more he suddenly saw how James was taking off his uniform. 

Slowly James got rid of his own jacket and threw it down the ground next to his lance. He wanted to take off his shirt next and when he was halfway there, he noticed there was a silence Suddenly he recalled that the Captain hadn’t moved after he had taken his jacket off. With his eyebrow raised, he looked over his shoulder and noticed how Ilberd was taking a glance at him through the reflection of the mirror. In an instant the man looked away, and so did James, he even felt awfully flustered, having seen the Captain’s bare torso, even more flustered that he was being watched as he was trying to take off his shirt.

Frozen on the spot, too scared to move, James was just sitting there, wishing he could take another glance at that majestic-  
“Goodnight, Fidelis.”  
James jumped up by this sudden mention and could feel how the man was squirming himself under the blankets.  
“Be a good lad and see to the lights when you are ready.”  
The young Brave closed his eyes for a mere second and took a deep breath before replying.  
“Yes, Captain.”

Reluctantly he kept his black shirt and pants on and stood up from the bed. He took a quick glance over to Ilberd, who already had his eyes to a close. It somehow made the young man feel comforting as well. It even made him think it looked cute. Now completely red in the face, James rushed over to the switch and turned off the lights in the room. The less he saw of Ilberd, the less he would get these conflicting yet desiring feelings.

Through the windows the moonlight was lighting up parts of the room, which made it easy to navigate back to the bed. Carefully James lifted up the blanket and tried to gently tug himself under. He even shyly shuffled himself far away from Ilberd so that the man would not get frustrated too much by his presence.  
Closing his eyes, James could hear the man breathing softly. A gentle smile formed on his face as he was slowly wandering away in a good night’s sleep. Or so he thought.

Ilberd however opened his eyes and gritted his teeth, all he could see in front of his mind’s eye was Fidelis taking off his jacket and shyly looking over. The shirt laying half of his back bare... The man knew his recruit had a crush on him, it had not been a lie. He had known this from the moment the lad began to start acting odd around him when they were alone. Blushing and barely able to speak his mind. It was only a matter of time before James had the courage to tell him. Should he wait for him to admit it? or confront him about it?

He made a soft frustrating grunt when he caught himself pondering about this. It should not be something that should bother him this much. The lad was sound asleep and probably living his dream sleeping next to him. With a sigh of frustration he tried to get some sleep.

Ilberd was woken up by a sudde shift next to him. Soft mumbles came from James’ lips and Ilberd suddenly felt the young man’s fingers touch his bare back.  
The Highlander’s first instinct was to push away. James didn’t seem to let up and shuffled closer once again. Was this a jest!?  
“Fidelis, whatever it is you’re up to, tis best you stop it here.”  
No response, not even a shocked movement from the lad as if he was exposed in his deeds. Was the lad really this heavy a sleeper that even his words rang on deaf ears?

Again James snuggled closer and Ilberd clenched his teeth together, to not yell out in anger. It surely got added alongside the irritation that they had to sleep together in one bed. Ilberd closed his eyes, and tried to ignore how James was touching him, yet as soon as he closed his eyes, he could sense that his bottled up frustrations were keeping him awake, and his focus kept shifting to the fact that it was caused by James alone at this point.  
“By Rhalgr…” he grunted and never expected to have this much trouble sleeping.

Reluctantly he turned around and faced James who was sleeping mouth open, a line of saliva already dripping down his cheeks onto the pillow. His messy chocobo blonde hair was even more ruffled and the way he lay there made Ilberd wonder how he himself wasn’t pushed out of the bed yet.  
“Fidelis?”  
No response yet again. 

James was clearly way gone. His mind had pictured him a lovely dream where he and the Captain were sitting under a tree and looking up together at the starry sky. They snuggled together and James had his head on the Captain’s shoulder. The Highlander smiled widely as he looked over to the young recruit.  
James whispered softly. “I love you…”  
A second later their lips softly touched.

“I… hmmm…” James got out. “love you.” a soft mumble and Ilberd widened his eyes. What was that now? The curiosity got the better of him and he carefully lowered his hand towards James’ crotch. To no surprise, Ilberd felt that James was experiencing a wet dream.  
Of course that one night when they had to share a damned bed. Yet Ilberd grinned and seemed to have found the perfect way to soothe his frustrations. Surely the boy wouldn’t mind that he’d help him with his little ‘problem’ too.

“Is that so?” He chuckled out and put his hand back up and turned James so that his back was pressed onto the soft mattress. The sudden motion seemed to have woken up James, who was blinking away the sleep from his eyes.  
“Captain?” confused he looked at how the man was bending over him. The blonde’s face got red immediately and all he could get out were soft nervous chuckles. “What are you doing?”

Without answering the boy, Ilberd pressed his lips down upon the recruit. A hesitant feeling from James, as Ilberd pressed on. The young man felt himself pinned down on the bed and felt the heavy weight of Ilberd keeping him down. Not only did he feel that, but he also felt that he was already experiencing a hard on.  
How in the world did that happen?  
His eyes widened and his cheeks flamed up as he noticed how Ilberd had already brought his hands down the belt of his pants. 

“I’m helping you out of your little dilemma.” the captain got out in a breath. “And I can most certainly use the distraction myself.”  
Seeing how this made James’ face entirely red he smirked. “Or you’d rather not?” 

The young Brave suddenly recalled the dream he was woken up from and grabbed his face with both his hands as he made a loud and ashamed grunt. “I don’t know!” he huffed out as he let his arms fall down like they were jelly.  
“Not keen on making your dream come true?” Ilberd teased on as he began to sit down on James’ hips, rubbing their crotches together. 

“Hnng!” James bit his lip, trying not to make Ilberd notice he was enjoying this, but who was he fooling? It was probably already too late. “I didn’t dream anything!” he even denied.  
“Your erection says otherwise.”  
Another hard press on the young man’s crotch and James pressed his eyes to a close, trying to suppress the feeling that was jolting through his body. 

“I do not know what you’re speaking of!” James got out in a more desperate tone than he should’ve and he could hear the man laugh at this. Opening his eyes James looked up to the Captain. The moonlight was lighting up his naked upper body so wonderfully. His mind raced, and told him to take this opportunity with both hands. 

Ilberd didn’t seem to want to play around anymore and finished unbuckling the pants.  
“Do not know what I am speaking of?” he grinned with delight and without warning he pulled the pants down alongside the underwear, revealing the erection James poorly tried to hide.  
“Then what is this?” 

“A-Ah, Captain, I-” James looked down as he witnessed his own need, and looked back up into the green eyes of the Captain. Shyly he tried to squirm out, but the Highlander pinned him down with one hand.  
“You’re not going anywhere.”  
Bringing his hands under James shirt, he brought it further up till eventually James gave in and helped taking it off. He now was completely naked under Ilberd’s mercy.  
The man could feel himself being riled up by this display, however he was unsure why Fidelis was trying to shy away from it. Was it all just a false assumption of having that crush? Or was he too unsure on how to react to his feelings. 

“Captain, I-” James closed his eyes and made a soft gulp. He’d never imagine waking up to Ilberd of all people stripping him down. With all the courage he could find, he got out a delighted huff “I’d like to try, but-”  
“But?” Ilberd let go of the boy’s torso and instead grabbed his hips.  
“I just... never expected you to comply.” Shyly James looked away.  
Ilberd let out another laugh and looked back down on a confused James.  
“Me? Comply?”  
The man bent down again, his lips close to the blonde’s ears. A moment he felt the boy shiver.  
“You’ve forgotten who’s in charge here, lad.” he whispered carefully and their eyes met. 

A moment he felt some kind of hesitation coming from the Midlander, but he never expected the lad to grab him tightly by his head and push their lips together with force. The soft lips of the boy tasted like the grape juice he had drunk last, and it was most definitely befitting of James’ personality. Sweet, and innocent. 

Their kiss was rough and Ilberd most certainly felt that this was James’ first kiss. Inexperienced and sloppy.  
Their lips were clamped up on each other, James trying to follow every movement, but it always felt like he was one step too late reacting to the other. With a few smacks, James let go of the kiss and felt his whole body going warm. Was this utter shame he felt?

“Not bad for a first kiss.” Ilberd teased and wiped away some of the blonde hair from the Midlander’s face. “You’ve got much to learn.” the man leaned in again, this time playing around with his tongue, trying to infiltrate. James gladly opened his mouth and soon tongues touched and swirled around in delight. A quick muffled moan came from the private and he could feel his erection flare up once more. 

A muffled shriek of panic followed however when James felt a tight grasp down below and felt how he was being jerked off. His eyes pinched to a close as he felt these feelings for the first time as well. He was always too shy to ever try it himself, too unsure. It wasn’t until the captain showed up he ever experienced it going up like it did, more often than he’d like. This night was one of those moments. 

Ilberd let go of the kiss and witnessed how James was enjoying the motions of his hand. The hips began to buck, but Ilberd held them down with his other hand.  
“Not so fast there, Fidelis.”  
Letting go, he could hear James gasping for air. “At least give me some time to indulge myself as well.” 

Relieving himself from his underwear, he revealed his own cock and noticed it was close to being erect as well. With a teasing smirk, he sat down on James’ torso. After taking a few breaths, he began to stroke himself with James’ face right in front of it. 

James’ eyes were literally focussed on the display, and felt himself hunger for more. With Ilberd sitting on him, he had no way to satisfy himself in the process. All he could do was watch and hear the soft yearing groans from the Captain that turned him on even more by the second. He tried to move his face closer, to maybe get at least a taste but it was just outside his reach. 

Ilberd chuckled as he looked down, seeing how James was trying to move his head closer and making all those failed attempts.  
“You want it, boy?”  
The hazel eyes shot up, and the most innocent nod he’d ever seen followed. 

Sitting down on his half of the bed, Ilberd nudged his head, signalling it was ok for James to go down on it. The young adult blinked back, being amazed that it was all just handed over to him. Carefully, expecting some sort of tease he brought his face closer and closer to Ilberd’s lower area. 

A hiss followed, and the Captain instantly grabbed into the ruffled blonde hair as a reaction to James licking the tip of his cock. The man could feel the tongue swirling teasingly around, then taking it in the mouth, gently, not fully, but clearly teasing. Another hiss as James sucked on it and Ilberd seemed impressed that the lad at least knew how to gratify someone else. But he wouldn’t have the boy take the lead for much longer.  
“Lay back down.” he ordered, maybe a little too stern. 

Like a puppy, James obeyed and quickly got back down on his original spot. Ilberd towered over him, grabbing the jaw of James tightly and forcing his mouth to open.  
“Let’s give you the pleasure of drinking deep.”The man brought his shaft to the other’s mouth and gently brought it back in. Even knowing the boy was inexperienced at best, he should be careful with this act and not slip away too much in his desires. Carefully he began to move his hip back and forth. The Captain could hear the gurgles and short breaths coming from James, but no sign of the other that he should stop. 

A low grunt escaped from him as he tried to go a little deeper, and felt his cock twitch up as James’ teeth carefully clasped around it.  
“By Rhalgr.” he moaned out, and caught himself blushing up as well. It was a long time ago since he’d last felt this way. He could feel himself coming to the edge sooner than he’d expected and decided it would be best not to come in James’ throat for his first experience.  
Pulling it out, he felt James giving it one final suck, and Ilberd couldn’t help but gasp at this, he even had trouble holding in his release and felt some heat already squirting out.  
“That was dirty of you, Fidelis.” the man hissed but quickly forgave the boy as he witnessed him licking the pre cum off his own lips. 

“Why so?” James smirked, feeling slightly confident. “You mentioned I could drink deep, and yet you withdraw, it was only fair of me to grab at least a taste.”  
Ilberd was surprised by this, and had to recover himself fast before the lad could sense that he was.  
Grabbing James’ shaft, he made it tight and the boy gasped out.  
“Ilberd!” 

“That’s right, scream it out for all I care.” the Captain angrily said, and pulled his own cock closer. Now grabbing them both with one hand, he began to pleasure them both equally.  
The man could feel his sweat break out, his longing getting worse, and seeing how his private was fighting back his own feelings made him go over the edge even more. There was just something about that blonde boy holding in his breath, clasping at the bedsheets as tight as he could whilst closing his eyes.  
“There’s no need to be afraid of what’s to come.” 

“That’s not why I am afraid.” James got out in a breath, his body began to spasm, and Ilberd sat down on his legs to keep him from kicking. Ilberd began to motion his hand faster, making the young boy’s back curve up in pleasure. “Help me up.”  
It sounded like he was begging. His thin weak arms reached out towards the Captain, tear stained eyes looking up. the lad wanted to be held in a firm embrace. 

Pulling him up with his free hand, James immediately clasped his arms around him, nails already digging deep in Ilberd’s back. Letting out a painful breath, Ilberd began to motion even faster, now digging his teeth in James’ neck. He could hear the Midlander moan softly, his warm breaths landing on his shoulder, the nails digging deeper.  
“Ilberd…” a soft but shy groan, and the Captain licked over James’ scar on his cheek. A moment after they were entangled in a passionate kiss. Ilberd was amused how fast the boy was learning, for this kiss was far more marvelous than the first one. He could even taste his own cum that James had a sip of before.  
The man could feel some warm liquid spill over his hand, but he knew it wasn’t his. Grunting with frustration he felt ashamed for a moment that he himself could probably not find his release faster than the lad. But he had to. He tried to focus on his own delight, the pain James brought with his nails running down his back, the sudden nibble on his ear.  
Closing his eyes he went faster and faster, and he could hear James shriek out louder and louder.  
“Gods be good!” the young blonde even shouted before burying his face back into Ilberd’s neck. “Please go on!” 

Ilberd smirked and felt himself ever so close to his release. With his free hand he grabbed a handful of James’ blonde hair and tugged hard at it so that their eyes were locked onto each other when the moment arose. 

James ignored the pain, and pressed his own forehead against Ilberd’s.  
Even better, Ilberd thought as he looked directly into the innocent tear stained eyes that were begging for the release. And that’s when Ilberd let himself go, his warm liquid squirted out and he heard James gasp out. The man knew full well he had covered the young man’s entire torso with this act, and chuckled as he was catching his breath.  
“Captain…” a soft mumble was heard next to his ear. James was still clinging on, shaking heavily, his whole body was just vibrating with tension. “P-please…” 

Ilberd knew exactly what was going on. By giving him his own release he ignored the plight the lad had. With a smirk, he made a few more heavy tugs at James’ cock and not seconds after a loud moan filled the room. Now it was Ilberd’s turn to be covered with the sticky cum on his torso. Not giving James any time to recover, he pushed the young man back into the bed.  
“Now I hope I’ve indulged you enough for one night.” 

James made himself small by curling himself up on the bed. He felt dirty with his torso sticking almost everywhere. A bath sounded very welcoming. His body felt awfully tired and it felt as if he could sleep on for days. The small amount of aether he does have seemed all but spend.  
His ear caught the sound of a glass being filled with water and footsteps coming closer. James moved his eyes over and saw how Ilberd sat down on his bedside holding the glass out to him.  
“I’ve yet to find something to clean us with, but I at least found some water to quench your thirst.” 

James wanted to chuckle, make a joke about how his thirst had already been quenched, but with all the strength he had left, he pushed himself up and happily accepted the glass and drank it down in one go.  
Ilberd smiled, stood up, and began to further investigate the room for anything that could clean them of their own release. 

“I guess we can always use the spare bed sheets…” Ilberd mumbled as he opened one of the closets and James didn’t reply, all he could do was flop back on the bed and close his eyes. He felt himself drift off when suddenly a soft piece of wet fabric brushed past his skin.  
“Here, use this.” 

James directed his hand over to his torso and gently began to wipe the sticky goop off. It felt oddly refreshing to have something so cold and wet go over his skin which was still so warm and tense.  
Ilberd had finished cleaning himself and already climbed back into the bed. Witnessing how James threw his dirty and wet bed sheet away from him in a very tired motion made the Captain smirk. His job was done well, the lad had been tired out completely. the boy was not the only one however, for as he laid down he felt himself hit by it as well. 

They both closed their eyes and dozed off as quickly as a second passed.

**Author's Note:**

> Second ever smutty smut.  
> As mentioned in the tags, I never expected it to be this long. As being inexperienced myself, I often wonder if I put down emotions or happenings in the right words or acts. 
> 
> If you have any feedback available, I would appreciate it <3


End file.
